Kim Nayoung
|birthday = November 23, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 169cm |weight = 50kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kim Nayoung (김나영) is currently an idol under Jellyfish Entertainment. She ranked #14 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and was unable to make it into I.O.I. Career & History In June 2016, Nayoung debuted as a member of the nine-member girl group Gugudan. In November 2016, Nayoung participated in Inkigayo's project group Music Crush and released the song Taxi with other idols under the group name Sunny Girls. In June 2018, Nayoung debuted in Gugudan's second subunit Gugudan SEMINA with bandmates Kim Sejeong nad Kang Mina. The released their single album on July 10, 2018. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "24 Hours" (2016) Gugudan Albums * Act 1: The Little Mermaid (2016) * Act 2: Narcissus (2017) * Act 3: Chococo Factory (2017) * Act 4: Cait Sith (2018) * Act 5: New Action (2018) Singles * "Wonderland" (2016) * "A Girl Like Me" (2017) * "Chococo" (2017) * "The Boots" (2018) * "Not That Type" (2018) SEMINA * "SEMINA" (2018) Sunny Girls * Taxi (2016) OST * "Believe This Moment" (School 2017) (2017) * "Diary" (Children of the 20th Century) (2017) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) Gugudan * Wonderland (2016) * A Girl Like Me (2017) * Chococo (2017) * Not That Type (2018) SEMINA * SEMINA (2018) Sunny Girls * Taxi (2016) Appearances * VIXX - Dynamite (2016) * VIXX - The Closer (2016) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * CharmingTV (매력TV) (2017) * Beauty Idol (뷰티 아이돌) (2017) * I Came Alone (혼자 왔어요) (2017) * King of Masked Singer (미스터리 음악쇼 복면가왕) (2018) * Sam's War (쌤의 전쟁) (2018) * Salty Tour (더 짠내투어) (2018) * V-1 (2019) * Immortal Song (불후의 명곡) (2019) Drama * Sweet Stranger and Me (cameo) (2016) * Children of the 20th Century (20세기 소년소녀) (2017) Gallery Promotional Kim Nayoung New Action 1.jpg|''New Action'' Kim Nayoung SEMINA 1.png|''SEMINA'' (1) Kim Nayoung SEMINA 2.png|''SEMINA'' (2) Kim Nayoung SEMINA 3.png|''SEMINA'' (3) Kim Nayoung SEMINA 4.png|''SEMINA'' (4) Kim Nayoung Cait Sith 1.jpg|''Cait Sith'' (1) Kim Nayoung Cait Sith 2.jpg|''Cait Sith'' (2) Kim Nayoung Cait Sith 3.jpg|''Cait Sith'' (3) Kim Nayoung Chococo Factory 1.jpg|''Chococo Factory'' (1) Kim Nayoung Chococo Factory 2.png|''Chococo Factory'' (2) Nayoung Narcissus Profile.jpg|''Narcissus'' Nayoung The Little Mermaid 1.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1) Kim Nayoung The Little Mermaid 2.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (2) Produce 101 Kim Nayoung Produce 101.jpg Kim Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Full Jellyfish - ♬Something New EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Kim Nayoung - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Na Young – Group 1 Kara♬ Break It EP.04 20160212|Break It Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Na Young – Zion.T ♬Yanghwa Bridge @ P.E(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Yanghwa Bridge Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Na Young - ♬24hrs @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|24 Hours Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Gugudan